DES201-2018, Week02: Mission Design 1702172, Noah
Mission Design within level 2, Riot 1992 Overview In 'The Cursed watch' the player is required to complete a mission/missions within a set time frame of 60 minutes per level of which there are 12. These missions can be related to the watch, revealing information about the watch, or about the characters and setting within the level. Due to the open nature of the levels, all missions are optional and don't require to be completed to move into the next level due to the mechanics of the game. However the player should naturally, through the opining cut scene, be pointed in the right direction with overreaching goal for the entire level. Mission design Interaction These missions will be presented to the player through interaction with: * Environment, this is important as levels will require subtle hit to drive the player toward these missions. For example; lighting can be used to highlight a portion of the level ton give a sense of importance to a NPC or objects. * NPCs, one of the most obvious ways to generate interest in a player is have NPCs use visual movements or noises to get the players attention. * Objects, Similar to the environment. However the player directs affects an object's postilion in the game world. Mission design Riot 1992 Each level will have at least one core objective which will drive the player and must be completed fully within the allocated 60 minute time frame to gain the full story. While side events can be found by exploring the level and can change the game world around the player. The mechanics can change from level to level to. Meaning that only a short amount of time will be allocated to teaching the player the new mechanics of the level. So paths that you can take are obvious but it is up to the player to find the right one. Level Narrative Overview. Based on the riots in England during the summer of 1992 caused by civil unrest of the working class as reports of police officers harassing youths and raiding houses in the area. The riots where in working class housing estates in several parts of the country. The one of the largest was in Bristol where 65 people were arrested and The player is a youth named James Croft ,one of the working class rioters in a large crowd, shouting at the police, smashing windows, and looting nearby stores. After witnessing his friends smash the window of a jewelers. Joining the others in taking the jewels he comes across a strange Pocket watch. As he moves towards it, the world around him seems to fade away as it is just him and the watch. James picks up the watch and inspects it turning it in his hand. Once he pops it open, he snaps out of the trance returning to the chaos of his current world. And notices that the police are entering the building and so must escape. Core Objective: Rejoin your friends After escaping the police you must find your friends but after the police entered the jewelers you have been split up in the crowded town center. They are spread across the map and will require exploring to find. Once found James tells them where to stand and wait for him. * Find Jordan * Find Aaron * Find David * Find Joe * Arrive at meeting place. Using the Core level mechanic of parkour the player will use this to navigate the streets of Bristol in search of his friends while avoiding and out running the police. The player is directed through the street using indicators which will be shown to the player in the set up to the level inside the jewelers. Side Events These are objectives which the player can choose to complete and are marked on the players map at all time. They will have a different marker to the core objectives. These tend to reveal more about the watch at the end of the mission but are not required to get the good ending to the level. Gameplay: * Core mechanic is parkour which is used to traverse the urban landscape. * First person . * Avoid police officers by out running them or going around them. Risk vs reward system. * Player needs to find routes around large crowds. You can go through crowds but will take longer than going around. * Like all levels, the watch can constantly be heard and starts out quiet but gets louder toward the end of the 60 minutes.. Level design: The design of this level will be similar to a mirror's edge level in terms of the design of roof tops but assassin's creed in terms of scaling buildings and a larger area with a usable street floor. The point of the level is risk vs reward. In some areas of the level police are on the street below you in between you and the building you need to get across to. The player can: A. Jump down onto the police's level and then climb the building. B. Look for away around or over the street level using wires. Taking option A will mean the police below will start chasing you and if you can't climb fast enough you will be get caught. But option B will take longer if you can't see any indicators. Indicators are pipes, wires, and certain types of ledges which will be introduced to in the beginning of the level. These are parts of walls which the player will be able to climb. Due to the short amount of time the player has to be introduced to these new mechanics the indicators will flash with a highlight of red when near or looking directly at. Riot 1992 Endings: Two endings can occur; A good ending, a bad ending. Achieved by completing all core tasks and side events to 100%: (A good ending) Once all of your friends are found and brought together James can approach and start dialog with them. They recognize the watch and state how they have heard tales about how it has affected people who go into the store as well as other information they have. This ending give the player: * Information about the watch’s design as it is inspected by the group. * How others react to the watch in different ways. * Rumours of the date it was made (not completely accurate). * Rumours about the previous owner. 75%:(A good ending) * Information about the watch’s design as it is inspected by the group. * How others react to the watch in different ways. * Rumours of the date it was made (not completely accurate). 50%:(A good ending) * Information about the watch’s design as it is inspected by the group. * How others react to the watch in different ways. 25%:(A good ending) * Information about the watch’s design as it is inspected by the group. 0%:(A bad ending) * If all of the friends aren't accounted for then all the teens are arrested